Acariciame
by annalau05
Summary: Que seria capaz de hacer Bella con un hombre que acaba de conocer en el metro? mas aun si ambos fueran casados? y ninguno de los dos son unos santos. lo siento no soy buena con los summary, pasen y lean , One- shot. EdxB, lemmon.


**Acaríciame**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en Washington en el que la gente vestida con trajes discretos y formales corría de un lado a otro para poder llegar a tiempo a sus distintos destinos en donde eran requeridos, los medios en los que se transportaban era diversos desde los vehículos, el metro, autobuses, caminando, en fin de la manera en la que más se acomodaran, pero el medio de transporte más concurrido era el metro en donde mucha gente tenía contacto con más gente que no conocía y que tal vez nunca conocerían o eso es era en lo que pensaba una joven castaña de ojos del color del chocolate una mujer enteramente profesional que estaba dedicada a su trabajo en una de las empresas fenecieras mas importantes del país, pero fuera del trabajo era una mujer tranquila, un poco solitaria, hasta tímida podían llegar a pensar las personas que compartían algún espacio y tiempo con ella, lo que en verdad no sabían es que se trataba de una mujer ardiente llena de deseos y fantasías que le gustaba cumplir y ahora estaba tras una de sus últimas fantasías ligarse a alguien que valiera la pena en el metro, un encuentro casual, una aventura sin importancia mas allá de satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones y después dejarlo pasar para continuar con su vida como era su costumbre, se encontraba pensando en lo que pasaría una vez que lo encontrara, tal vez se irían a uno de los vagones del fondo que tal vez estuviera vacio lo cual no era muy probable dado la hora así es que tendrían que bajar en cualquier estación y llegar al primer hotel que encontraran o en su defecto tendrían que recurrir al baño, que no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, claro que para convencer al afortunado tendría que estimularlo un poco cosa que no sería problema para ella, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos lujuriosos cuando las puertas del metro de abrieron dando oportunidad de bajar y de subir a más gente que no conocía y que no conocería hasta que se subió una aparición de pelo cobrizo, alto y fuerte que transmitía tanta sensualidad que era imposible resistirse a semejante dios griego que claramente invitaba al pecado, el mismo hombre parecía que podía leerle los pensamiento nada castos que pasaban por la mente de la castaña porque de repente volteo a verla con una sonrisa extremadamente sexi y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos haciendo que la parte baja de la castaña se comenzara a humedecerse, sin más ella fue hacia el dispuesta a cumplir más de una fantasía con aquel dios griego.

- Hola, bajamos en la próxima parada? – le pregunto la castaña brindándole una sonrisa sumamente seductora.

- Hola guapa, porque razón crees que me bajaría en la próxima parada? – le dijo haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara, nunca había escuchado una voz tan masculina, tan seductora, tan… tan hipnotizante al igual que sus hermosas orbes del color de las esmeraldas.

- Porque, no creo que necesites una buena razón, solo te puedo prometer un momento de diversión y de placer sin igual – le contesto mientras simulaba que apreciaba la textura del traje que portaba, haciendo que sus manos recorrieran la longitud de su pecho y se detuvieran justo al llegar a la hebilla del cinturón.

- Es muy tentadora la oferta, pero creo que no la conozco señorita – le dijo de manera seductora acercándose a su rostro.

- Y no hace falta que me conozcas, solo vamos a pasar un memento juntos no toda la vida – le dijo aprovechando la cercanía para hablarle al oído y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mmm, buen argumento, pero creo que aun no me termina de convencer del todo – le respondió el a su vez poniendo en práctica toda la sensualidad que el poseía.

- No entiendo que es lo que necesitas para que te termine de convencer – le dijo mientras su mano descendía discretamente hasta su entrepierna mientras que se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente para evitar soltar algún sonido que la delatara mientras disfrutaba del momento.

- No hagas eso que me vuelves loco – le dijo con la voz más gruesa de lo normal debido a la excitación creciente.

- Qué? Esto? – le dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano.

- No, eso no, lo del labio es tan jodidamente sexi que no puedo resistir – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba mas a él haciéndole notar su más que clara excitación que sabia disimular muy bien.

- Mmm, ahora si es suficiente para convencerte – le dijo muy cerca de los apetecibles labios del ojiverde.

- Me parece que si, aunque me gustaría cuáles son sus planes señorita.

- Mis planes no importan solo déjate llevar y ya verás cómo lo vas a disfrutar, eso te lo puedo asegurar – le dijo la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia la salida ya que habían llegado a una estación, se bajaron e inmediatamente el ojiverde reconoció el lugar así es que la dirigió a un hotel que se encontraba en la siguiente cuadra de donde estaban.

- No me quiero ni imaginar cómo es que conoces estos lugares, se ve que tienes muy buen gusto – le dijo la chica al ver el lujoso hotel en el que se adentraban y llegaban a la recepción.

- Buenos días en que puedo servirle – le dijo muy amablemente una mujer que trataba de sonar seductora al ver semejante dios frente ella.

- Nos gustaría una suite por favor – le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa que detendría el corazón de cualquiera.

- Oye yo te vi primero, si quieres coquetear con ella será después de mi – le dijo fingiendo estar indignada.

- Está bien a nombre de quien, perdón – le volvió a decir la recepcionista.

- A nombre del matrimonio Smith por favor – le contesto dejando bien en claro que era casado.

- Está bien aquí esta su llave, que disfruten su estancia – les dijo la recepcionista un poco desilusionada al pensar que semejante aparición estaba casada.

- Muchas gracias, bueno pues que es lo que esperamos cielo – le dijo el ojiverde a la castaña. Se dirigieron hacia el elevador en donde simplemente pidieron orientación para llegara a la habitación y se adentraron al elevador solos – no me digas que te vas a poner celosa si ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Simplemente no me gusta que miren lo que por el momento es mío – le dijo la castaña acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntitas para poder besar esos apetecibles labios que estaban por volverá loca.

- Mmm, no me gusta sentirme de nadie, lo siento – le dijo mientras tomaba aire para poder besarla de nuevo y acercarla más a su cuerpo, en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y se dirigieron hacia la habitación que les indicaron, una vez adentro dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que iba creciendo poco a poco dentro de ellos.

- Bueno y a todo esto señor Smith como se llama? – le pregunto la castaña mientras lo tumbaba en la cama y le quitaba la camisa disfrutando de sus duros pectorales y de la vista.

- Mmm, que dulce tortura, me llamo Edward Cullen no Smith, eso se lo dije para aparentar y tu bonita cuál es tu nombre, no creo que sea señora Smith – le pregunto mientras se encargaba de desaparecer el estorboso sujetador de encaje color azul que portaba la castaña.

- Mi nombre es Isabella, pero por el momento puedes decirme Bella.

- Un hermoso nombre así como su portadora – le dijo mientras llevaba uno de sus sonrosados pechos a la boca.

- Mmm, Edward sí que sabes lo que haces – le dijo en medio de un gemido que encendió aun mas a Edward que sin más puso a Bella debajo de él y se dedico a devorar su cuello y sus pechos mientras que con una mano le abría las piernas y acariciaba la parte interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro mandando vibraciones por todo su cuerpo que se estremecía de placer bajo las manos de aquel tan experto hombre que la estaba llevando al cielo simplemente con sus manos.

- Y no has visto lo mejor, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tu me prometiste un momento de diversión y placer sin igual y hasta ahora la única que está recibiendo placer sin igual eres tú.

- Bueno pues eso se puede arreglar fácilmente – le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero él no la dejo.

- No te preocupes por el momento así estoy bien, no sabes cómo me excita el verte perder el control entre mis brazos – le dijo mientras la sujetaba firmemente para que no se levantara y descendió dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde sus pechos bajando por su plano vientre hasta llegar a su centro deleitándose con lo que veía – te voy a enseñar una de las cosas que me salen muy bien – le dijo con petulancia en la voz.

- Eso es lo que espero ver, ya no puedo esperar más – le casi suplico, necesitaba sentirlo urgentemente. El por su parte se deleito con lo que tenia comenzó a darle besos en su entrepierna, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos hasta que una de sus manos descendió para ayudarle en su tarea mientras frotaba su clítoris uno de sus dedos se introdujo dentro de ella haciendo que soltara un grito de placer.

- Edward, me… estas… volviendo… loca – le dijo agitadamente por la falta de oxigeno – quiero mas, mátame de placer – le dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera de color bronce y lo acercaba más hacia sí misma, haciéndola llegar al clímax.

- Mmm, eres tan dulce Bella, me encanta tu sabor, me encantas – le dijo incorporándose para poder tomar posesión de sus labios.

- Eso ha sido simplemente genial, pero ahora me toca a mí, quiero cumplir con lo que te prometí – le dijo Bella mientras se incorporaba apoyándose en sus manos ya que las piernas aun le temblaban, comenzó a acariciar sus hermosos rasgos masculinos, sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a la actividad, su mentón fuerte y varonil, sus brazos musculosos, sus pectorales, su duro y firme estomago, sus caderas que mostraban una perfecta "V", sus tan bien torneadas piernas, después comenzó a descender el mismo trayecto pero ahora con su boca, mordiendo algunas partes de su anatomía que dejaban bien en claro que le encantaba hasta que llego al imponente miembro de Edward que se alzaba listo para la batalla.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces y que te guste lo que ves – le dijo Edward al ver sus intenciones.

- No te preocupes, claro que se lo que hago y que si me gusta la verdad es que se me está haciendo agua la boca – le dijo mientras se relamía los labios con anticipación y sin más tomo entre sus manos su imponente miembro y comenzó con un sube y baja que después fue acompañado por su boca y su lengua que se enredaba en su duro pene haciendo que Edward perdiera la poca cordura que aun tenia, provocando que llegara a su propio clímax en la boca de Bella y es que aun que ella hubiera querido para él no se lo hubiera permitido ya que el marcaba su propio ritmo al tener a Bella sujeta por su larga cabellera.

- Dejémonos de juegos, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a lo más importante de esta situación no lo crees, solo te advierto que no voy a ser dulce – le dijo Edward sin perder el tiempo mientras que de una sola estocada la penetraba profundamente haciéndola soltar un grito mezcla de pasión y de dolor por la irrupción de manera tan inesperada.

- Así… vamos dame… mas, lo quiero todo de ti – le decía Bella de manera demandante.

- Como usted quiera señorita – le dijo Edward aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas, y de repente levantándose sin salir del cuerpo de su amante, encontrando una posición que simplemente a los dos los hacía incluso ver estrellas, gemir sin control mientras ambos se movían de manera frenética buscando llegar a la culminación, explotando casi al mismo tiempo sintiendo como llegaban al paraíso y lo tocaban con las manos, para después descender poco a poco así como recuperaban la respiración y disminuían los latidos de su corazón.

- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien Edward, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie buscando su ropa que estaba esparcida por todos lados sin encontrar sus bragas.

- Claro que me la pase bien, pero me llevo esto como un recuerdo – le dijo mientras sacaba sus pequeñas bragas.

- Como tú quieras, bueno fue un placer y hasta nunca – le dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Hasta nunca no, nos vemos la próxima semana en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora – le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia sí y le plantaba un beso para nada tierno.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo tengo otras cosas que hacer, además me es imposible – le dijo mientras se separaba de él y le enseñaba el dedo anular en el que le descansaba un anillo de matrimonio.

- Bueno eso no es problema – le contesto Edward mientras le mostraba que el también tenía un anillo que indicaba que también estaba casado.

- Bueno, creo que mi marido se puede molestar un poco si se entera así es que no gracias, declino de su oferta – le contesto Bella mientras se acomodaba el saco.

- En eso me imagino que tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero por el momento no se va a enterar y ya que estas aquí y no vas a querer que nos volvamos a ver tengo que aprovechar – le dijo seductoramente mientras la acechaba y la volvía a tomar entre sus brazos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso haciendo que ambos se volvieran a olvidar del mundo, creando uno nuevo en el que solo existían los dos, descubriendo la anatomía del otro, devorándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho, saciando sus más bajas pasiones como si no hubiera un mañana, como si lo único que importara fueran ellos dos en esa habitación, en esa cama sin importar que ambos estuvieran casados nada que no estuviera en esa habitación y en esa cama tenía el mas mínimo sentido, era simplemente un momento perfecto haciendo que volvieran a entrar a el paraíso tomados de las manos y una vez que llegaron al clímax dos trataban de regular su respiración, pasados unos momentos y debido al agotamiento ambos se adormilaron un poco, pero el que no pudo soportar más fue Edward que cayó rendido entre los brazos de Bella quedando dormido plácidamente, haciendo que Bella recordara que tenia cosas que hacer, ósea ver a su amiga Alice que si la dejaba plantada se pondría algo más que furiosa y sería capaz de ir por ella en el lugar en el que se encontrara, así es que tomo sus cosas se vistió rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y salió del lugar con rumbo hacia el centro comercial en el que se quedo de ver con Alice.

- Hola Alice, perdón por la tardanza lo que pasa es que tenia cosas que hacer – le dijo Bella al ver que su amiga ya la estaba esperando.

- No te preocupes Bella, la verdad es que te ves demasiado feliz así es que me supongo que lo que hiciste fue algo bueno – le dijo de manera picara Alice.

- Alice no te metas en mis cosas, sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada – le dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco ya que sabía que de todos modos era muy difícil tener a raya a la equeña Alice.

- Bueno está bien por esta ocasión lo voy a dejar pasar porque la razón por la que te pedí que nos viéramos, es porque necesito que me ayudes a ir de compras de verdad necesito tu opinión – le dijo Alice entre nerviosa y feliz.

- Mmm, porque quieres mi ayuda? – le dijo muy dudosa Bella que sabía que ella no era ninguna experta en moda ese seria precisamente Alice.

- Lo que pasa es que Jasper quiere que formalicemos las cosas con su familia y la verdad es que me dan un poco de miedo, ellos de verdad me han dejado en claro que no les caigo muy bien que digamos así es que necesito algo que de verdad los deje con la boca abierta, pero que al mismo tiempo sea discreto y recatado – le dijo Alice y en cuanto a discreción Bella era la indicada.

- Está bien, veamos qué es lo que encontramos ya verás que no es tan difícil – le dijo con la intención de animarla un poco.

- Eso lo dices tú porque el entrar a la familia de tu marido fue demasiado fácil – le recordó Alice que estaba casada y una serie de recuerdos de lo pasado esta mañana se agolparon en su mente. Después de eso se encaminaron al centro comercial en el que pasaron toda la tarde buscando el conjunto adecuado que después de recorrer toda la tienda pudieron encontrarlo y después de eso Bella regreso a su casa demasiado cansada por el exceso de actividad en el día, cansada y arrastrando los pies entro a su casa.

- Porque te fuiste de esa manera – le cuestiono una voz que difícilmente olvidaría… su marido.

- Hola amor lo siento, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana me arrastro al centro comercial todo el día – le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- No lo vuelas a hacer amor, sabes que no es agradable despertar y que no estés a mi lado – le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia si mismo.

- Lo siento amor se que tenía que despertarte, pero es que de verdad tenía prisa – le contesto Bella respondiéndole el beso cargado de amor.

- Está bien, pero esa me la tienes que pagar, no me digas que es más importante mi hermana que yo – le contesto su adorable marido haciendo un dulce puchero.

- Edward! No hagas eso sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo, y es que te veías tan lindo dormido, además recuerda que eso era parte del juego – le contesto con una sonrisa sensual.

- Me vuelves loco mi dulce y sexi Bella, nunca me caso de ti, así es que no creas que debido a lo que paso en la mañana ya te vas a librar de mi – le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo mientras la tomaba en brazos con dirección a su habitación.

- Edward te amo, nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo eso te lo puedo asegurar, eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi pareja y mi amante – le dijo Bella.

- Ya sé que soy tu mejor amante, y tu eres la mejor en todo también – le dijo callándola con un beso antes de que tratara de comentar algo, comenzando otra vez con lo que dejaron pendiente en el hotel donde tuvieron uno de sus tantos encuentros como era su costumbre según ellos para no caer en la monotonía en la que muchas parejas caían después de algunos años de casados. Y así disfrutaron una vez mas del amor que ambos sentían demostrándolo de manera física entregándose mutuamente a la pasión que los consumía.

**FIN**

* * *

**hola de nuevo ando por aqui con una nueva historia que espero que de verdad les haya gustado, de repente salio y no me pude contener asi es que la escribí esperando que haya sido de su agrado, bueno pues gracias y nos leemos la próxima y/o con mis otras historias.**


End file.
